I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drinking-water service system for supplying drinking water to athletes participating in athletic events such as running in marathons or participating in bicycle races and the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The supply of drinking water to athletes participating in athletic events has hitherto been carried out by arranging tables at predetermined points along a course in which an athletic competition event is taking place and placing several drinking water containers, such as glasses or bottles, on the tables so as to be taken by the athletes. These tables generally have placed thereon a substantial number of such containers. The tables are approached by a number of athletes, and it becomes difficult for the athletes to approach the distribution tables since they approach at high speeds and seek to grasp one of the containers and continue on their course. The result is that accidents often occur at such drinking-water distribution points. The athletes collide and sometimes fall down and are not only delayed but may be sufficiently physically hampered that they reduce their running speeds.
Furthermore, the necessity for coping with drinking-water distribution points requires the athletes to approach the water service tables at reduced speeds and often the athletes are unable to grasp a container in view of the congestion at the service or distribution points.